Skytower Collapse Over Sultanate Bay
Location: '''North-East Utah, Scorpion Sultanate '''Date: '''April 27, 2024 Prelude to IDn Engagement Prior to the primary conflict, a small group of TC representatives were stationed on the surface near an entrance of a Sultanate underground village, awaiting to be led into the Sultanate by it's members. These representatives included Valkyr Captains Welland and Sinclaire, Sentinel Parr, Guardian Medved, and Auxiliary member Commander 30082. The area on the surface was a large, arid basin, covered by fierce and infrequent sandstorms, with a landscape dotted in decade old ship wrecks, making the region quite difficult to navigate. While waiting for members of the Sultanate to escort those of the TC below, a wayward group of United States Ground Forces, lost in the terrain while presumably on a patrol, found themselves colliding with one of the nearby ship wrecks while unable to see in the sandstorm. The patrol, consisting of 4 Humvees, a dozen men, and two aerial drones, began to slowly navigate the various shipwrecks, some of the soldiers on foot. For reasons not entirely clear, Sentinel Elliot Parr used the poor visibility to ambush the USGF soldiers who had taken point of the patrol, engaging hand to hand with three of them at once. In the confusion, Captain Sinclaire attempted to break up the fighting, but also wound up engaged hand to hand with the USGF patrol leader. The encounter remained tense, until Captain Sinclaire appeared to be making ground toward peacefully resolving the issue. While Sinclaire and the USGF patrol leader spoke, Parr was ordered to be taken back to the nearby LATC Valkyr encampments by Medved and kept there until his erratic behavior could be addressed. Due to unclear nature of the situation, the Sultanate sentries in the area, seeing the TC and the USGF conversing, sprung an ambush on the unsuspecting USGF with the impression the TC had led the USGF to the Sultanate. This attack was ordered by Sultanate Commander Senra Dhiyul. A majority of the USGF personnel were killed, as well as their vehicles and drones disabled or destroyed, yet the patrol leader, whom Senra was also intent on killing, managed to survive under the protection of Captain Sinclaire. Sinclaire and Senra began to fight one another until the interruption of the IDn Skytower collapsing from the sky. Surface Engagement As the massive IDn Skytower collapsed, it effectively created two separate fields of battle, the east and the west side. IDn soldiers of various conditions of damage landed either in escape pods or exited directly out of the Skytower after it had crashed. The west side consisted of Captains Sinclaire and Welland, various Sultanate surface response forces, and eventually a returning Sentinel Parr. On the east side of the Skytower, the majority of the fighting occurred between Sultanate forces and scattered IDn ground troops, until the nearby encamped Valkyr deployed to aid the Sultanate after landing their LATCs. West The surface fighting on the West end of the Skytower was almost entirely dominated by a lone, peculiar figure of IDn appearance that initially, having broken free from the Skytower, began to attack members of all groups. Appearing to have suffered no damage from the crash, it methodically and swiftly dispatched retreating IDn soldiers of various class and size, Havoc Elites included. Having destroyed almost all IDn soldiers on the West side by itself, the figure went south and began to attack members of the Sultanate, as well as both Valkyr Captains. The figure, after a lengthy engagement, eventually came to inflict grave wounds upon both Valkyr Captains, particularly Welland. Its attentions were then drawn from those two, to the regrouped Sultanate aerial forces who rallied after the Skytowers crash and returned to attack the figure. Led by Senra, the Sultanates aerial forces attempted to dispatch the figure with various weapons, until a final dive attack led to a fanatic melee encounter between the IDn figure, Senra, and 9 of her winged fighters. Dispatching most of the insectoids, and critically injuring Senra, the IDn figure finally fled into the desert, south-eastward. The Valkyr Captains and Sultanate wounded were swiftly gathered by Sultanate forces and brought underground for treatment. East The East side of the Skytower saw a comparatively higher amount of surviving IDn. Also, due to the asymmetrical layout of the Skytower, the East side of the Skytower breached the underground tunnels of the Sultanate in several dozen places due to its sheer size and weight, displacing a massive portion of earth as it crashed. Conjoined with the numerous amount of escape pods that landed on the surface, the East side, both above and below ground saw intensive fighting. Minutes right after the initial crash, there was actually very little fighting on the East side. The IDn forces rushed to make sense of the foreign terrain and attempted to regroup wherever they could. The Sultanate, completely surprised, scurried to evacuate certain areas, rally defenders, and assess what enemy they were facing and where this enemy actually was. The sudden collapsing and outright blockage of several of their tunnels at once only worsened the issue. Eventually Sultanate forces breached the surface upon finding the relative locations of the IDn, and a swift and violent clash ensued. While IDn weapons remained effective against any insectoids caught in the open in a terrain largely without cover, Sultanate forces repeatedly closed distance with the IDn and engaged their forces hand to hand. The Sultanate, having a number of advantages in this particular encounter, found victory against all IDn forces, save those who had managed to rally and entrench in large number. It was at this point on the surface the Valkyr entered the fray, exiting their LATCs and regrouping to assist the Sultanate forces in defeating the final IDn holdouts on the surface. Two teams, led by Guardians Malone and Medved, utilized heavy bastion units carrying shields to close distance with entrenched IDn positions. This allowed Valkyr Assault, Tempest, and Sultanate forces to flank and close distance. Toward the end of the surface fighting, the Valkyr teams linked with Sultanate leader Mudamir Aljashe who had also been engaged in the fighting. Once the surface had been cleared of IDn forces, the Valkyr offered Aljashe their assistance in the battle that yet waged underground. Aljashe accepted, and led the Valkyr teams underground. Underground Engagement Casualties '''West Terra Concord * 1 VALKYRIE. 0 KIA. 1 Wounded. * 2 VALKYR Troops. 0 KIA. 1 Wounded. Infinite Dominion * 34 Standard Subordinates. 34 KIA. 0 Wounded. * 18 Paradigm Havoc-M1 Autonetics. 18 KIA. 0 Wounded. * 11 Paradigm Havoc-M2 Autonetics. 11 KIA. 0 Wounded. Scorpion Sultanate * 36 Ground Warriors. 23 KIA. 3 Wounded. * 12 Aerial Warriors. 8 KIA. 4 Wounded. East Terra Concord * 30 VALKYR troops fielded. 4 KIA. 3 Wounded. * 2 Drudge Class LATC landed. 0 Destroyed. 1 Disabled. Infinite Dominion * 72 Standard Subordinates. 65 KIA. 0 Wounded. 7 Routed. * 31 Paradigm Havoc-M1 Autonetics. 28 KIA. 0 Wounded. 3 Routed. * 12 Paradigm Havoc-M2 Autonetics. 11 KIA. 0 Wounded. 1 Routed. * 2 Autonetic "Burrowers". 2 KIA. 0 Wounded. (Alleged by Sultanate account; requires confirmation.) Scorpion Sultanate * 216 Ground Warriors / Militia Responders. 63 KIA. 8 Wounded. * 24 Aerial Warriors. 5 KIA. 1 Wounded. * 12 "Zhayedan" Warriors. 0 KIA. 2 Wounded. Note: IDn Casualties recorded only account for survivors of the initial Skytower collapse. Total IDn casualties as a result of the collapse pending investigation.Category:Conflicts